Don's Redemption
by paradise70
Summary: Don Draper has been floating around lost like a boat without a rudder and his drinking is clouding his judgement. Is Don beyond hope or is a woman from his past the key to his future.  I do not own any of these characters except for that of Mauve Kincaid.
1. Chapter 1

"Mauve Kincaid? What a surprise! It's been ages since I last saw you." His voice faltered for a moment. "I'm sure you've heard from Betty about our divorce. " The usually suave composed Don Draper stood awkwardly before the slender brunette who had been a friend of Betty's, uncertain of her reaction to him. Mauve drew him into a warm hug, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"No fears, Don. Betty told me all about what happened, and I'm sorry things didn't work out between you. "She smiled reassuringly at him. "I know Betty and how childish she can be. I don't judge you for what happened and though she is my friend I don't think she was right in how she has handled this whole thing."

Closing the office door to give them more privacy, Don pulled out a chair for Mauve and poured them both a glass of brandy. Passing one of the glasses to her, Don settled himself into his office chair and cast an appreciative glass over the lovely woman in front of him. Mauve had been the only one of Betty's friends with any substance whom he could stand being around for more than a few moments. She had known how to handle Betty when she went into her rants.

"So how are you doing, Don?"

Her question brought him out of his reverie. "Me? Okay I guess. "

Mauve put her hand over his. "Really? I can't believe that losing your family hasn't hurt you."

No one else would have dared to ask Don Draper about his family or personal life, but he didn't mind it coming from Mauve. He knew from the empathy he saw in her hazel eyes that she was sincerely concerned about him. He had always found her attractive and probably would have made a move on her if she hadn't been Betty's friend. He left his hand in hers, enjoying the feeling of connection between them.

"I have to admit that I don't enjoy going home alone to my apartment. "

"Ah, the loneliness...yes I can understand that. "

"Can you? I thought you were involved with that war photographer. The two of you seemed really in love. "

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "We were. He was killed in a landmine about a year ago over in Indochina. "

"I didn't know," Don said in a low voice.

"It happened around the same time that you and Betty were in the process of divorcing. I didn't want to burden anyone with my own problems."

Don rose and crossed the space between them, pulling her into his embrace. "I'm so sorry. If I had known maybe I could have helped, been there for you."

She sobbed into his chest and his arms tightened around her. "You're here now," she said between gulping breaths. For a moment, they just stood there, two lonely people clinging to one another mourning their losses. After her crying subsided, Don just held Mauve, enjoying the feel of her against him.

Reluctantly drawing apart, they finally sat back in their chairs and Don offered her a cigarette which she declined. "So you are going to do some photographs for our new campaign."

Mauve smiled. "So I am. I already talked to Peggy, your copywriter and she seemed to have some interesting ideas."

Don had a light smirk on his face. "The kid is pretty good. However, I think I should be personally handling this business with you. How about us having dinner together tonight?"

Mauve's face tightened and Don thought maybe he had overstepped his boundaries with her. After all she was Betty's friend. Disappointment filled him and he began to withdraw from her. "Nevermind. Stupid idea. I'll have Peggy meet with you and the two of you can plan this thing out."

Shaking her head, Mauve looked at him sadly. "It's not you, Don. I'm just very vulnerable right now and very cautious. I don't want to get hurt or hurt anyone else."

Relief filled Don, and he chuckled. "It's dinner between two old friends. I promise I will be on my best behavior." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Scout's honor."

They both laughed and were gazing at each other until being interrupted by Don's secretary Allison, who looked perturbed at the camaraderie between the two. Mauve recognized the lovelorn look in the secretary's eyes and knew that Don was oblivious to it. She felt a pang of sympathy for Allison, who rushed out after giving Don his messages, leaving the door to slam behind her. Mauve shook her head at Don who noticing her stern look, shrugged his shoulders. "What?..."

"That girl thinks she is in love with you. And you act as if she doesn't exist."

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "It happened around Christmas. I was lonely and drunk. I admit I took advantage and it was a mistake that should never have happened. She isn't dealing with it very well."

Mauve appreciated his honesty but couldn't look at him. Don rose from his seat and crossing to her chair, he put a hand under her chin, and raised her face toward his. Tears shimmered in her eyes and she whispered. "I don't want to be one of your mistakes."

Don felt as though he had been punched in the gut at the thought of causing her any pain. "You could never be a mistake. I have the utmost respect for you and though I want nothing more than to kiss you right now, I won't." Moving away from her before he broke his word, Don took a swig of his brandy. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"How about your place?" She laughed at his puzzled look. "You said you don't like going home alone so let's take care of that. It's almost 5 pm, so let's go to the market and pick out what we want for dinner.

Shaking his head, Don chuckled. "Ok. I can take off early. One thing I'll say, Mauve. Life with you in it could never be dull."

"Or with you, Mr. Draper." She touched his cheek. "I'm going to talk over a few things with Peggy which will allow you some time to wrap up any final details for the day. Let me know when you are done." Don watched her leave his office with the first genuine smile he had had in a long time. He felt a sudden lifting of the spirits and surge of hope. Lifting his glass of brandy to his lips, he changed his mind and set it aside. Drinking had become too much of a habit for him lately, one which he needed to change. If Mauve was around, he had a feeling he wasn't going to want to be in the usual drunken haze he was usually in during off work hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Don stepped back to let Mauve enter. "After you, my lady."

"Yes, my lord." Mauve laughed as she entered the dark place Don called home. After he turned on the light, she looked around at the masculine, dark furnishings. "You have a nice place, Don. Could use a bit more color though." After placing the groceries on the table, he came up behind her, and placed his arms around her waist. "I'd appreciate any help you want to give me in that area." He nuzzled her neck as she sank back into his chest. Reluctantly she pulled away from him and walked toward the kitchen.

"If we are going to ever eat, I am going to have to get started preparing the food." She handed him a bottle of wine to open while she began removing items from paper bags. Don opened the wine bottle and poured a glass for each of them. Suddenly the phone rang, and Don went to go answer it. After a few moments, Don's voice became angry and his face tightened, as he asked the person he was speaking to, couldn't they handle it. Guessing right away that it was Betty on the other line, Mauve came up to Don and put a hand on his arm. At her questioning look, Don covered the phone with his hand. "Sally is acting up, and Betty wants me to take her for a few days. I don't see how I can, with all my meetings this week ."

"Take her, Don. I'll help you look after her. I can take her with me on a few photo projects I have. It's no bother, really. I'd appreciate the company." Don drew her against him, filled with gratitude, and told Betty that he would be over to pick his daughter up. After hanging up the phone, Don frowned. "I really was looking forward to dinner. Now it will be spoiled."

"No, Don. We'll just have an extra guest. I haven't seen Sally in a couple of years and would love to spend some time with her. And...," she touched his face softly. "I'm sure she could use some time away from Betty and her new husband." Starting to lose himself in her eyes, Don pushed away from Mauve and picked up his coat and hat. "I'm going to go pick Sally up before I break my promise to you earlier about being on my best behavior."

"Take your time. I'll have dinner on the table by the time you get back. Don..."

Turning back to her, Don waited for her to finish her statement. "Don't let Betty get to you. She is very angry right now and just wants to push your buttons."

"I know." A solemn look came over his face. "You do realize that your friendship with her will be over when she finds out about us..."

"Us? Is there an us yet? We'll take it one step at a time, Donald Draper. I know what Betty will assume and I don't care. " She crossed over to him and put her hand on his chest. "When you found out about Robert, you were there for me. Betty has known about my loss for some time and never offered one word of condolence. You...well you are my friend." Donald kissed her gently on the forehead and went out the door to fetch his daughter.

* * *

Feeling relaxed and content after a good dinner and watching Mauve and Sally play cards, Don leaned back against the couch. Mauve had just put Sally to bed in his room and came out to sit alongside him. He moved his arm so that she could cuddle up into his side. Placing his arm around her he drew her in as close as he could. They just sat there for a long moment looking into the flames of the fireplace.

"Mauve, I have a confession to make. I've done some bad things in my life, especially toward the fairer sex. Betty had her reasons for divorcing me. I've slept around which I'm not exactly proud of. I've been lost for a long time, and now here with you, I feel as if I've finally found a measure of peace. But there is something you should know, something that few people know. I'm a bastard and the son of a ...prostitute. I don't even know who my father is." Mauve didn't say anything and Don feared her reaction to this news. She withdrew from him and accepting her apparent rejection, Don's shoulders slumped wearily and he put his head in his hands. Despair began to watch over him and then he felt Mauve's soft arms surround him and draw him in her embrace. He held onto her as a drowning man would cling to a life preserver, and Mauve's gentle voice soothed him.

Mauve wept as she held this strong man in her arms, attempting to chase away the inner demons that pursued him. Betty had never been the woman for Don. She had known this the first time she had met him after he and Betty had married. He was far too complex for someone as simpleminded and selfish as his then wife had been. Robert had even thought that. He had liked Don but had never had much use for Betty. He hadn't been able to imagine what Don could have seen in her. Ah...Robert. The loss was still too raw for her to think about. From the beginning they had been drawn together by a passion that had confounded both of them. Robert Grant, dashing war photographer, running from hotspot to hotspot, risking his life for the truth. They had met when he was hosting an exhibition in New York and she had come to see his photographs. Mauve's photography was much different, pictures of nature, people and animals. She had never understood the interest Robert had in photographing war scenes, and the emotions that drew him to the insanity of it all. She had loved his free spirit and self confidence, but she had always longed more for home and hearth, than the gypsy way of life Robert led. They had gotten engaged but then Robert had been killed and so went all the possibilities of their future...and so it was. Now she was here comforting a man as lonely and lost as she herself.

* * *

Waking to the smell of eggs and bacon frying, Don found himself on the couch covered by a blanket. Mauve was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for all of them. Running his hands through his hair, Don rose from the couch and walked over to stand beside Mauve.

"Coffee is in the pot. Why don't you get yourself a cup, and I'll make you up a plate. "

Don poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Mauve brought him a plate filled with food and poured him some fresh orange juice she had made. Pulling her into his lap, Don rested his chin on her head. "Thank you, Mauve. Thank you for staying with me last night," he said in a low voice. Looking up at him, her eyes mirrored his own emotions.

"I wanted to be here." Their lips met in a deep passionate kiss, and frightened by her feelings, Mauve pulled away. Don grabbed her hand and wouldn't let her leave. "Mauve, don't run from me. Don't run from this."

"Don, I'm not ready for another relationship. I'm still not over Robert."

"I can wait. In the meantime, I want you and need you in my life."

"That is what I want also. But as to anything else, you will have to be patient. I do care for you." Don smiled and let her go. It would have to be enough for now.

"Sally is getting ready and I'm going to take her to my apartment so I can change into something else. Why don't you go take a shower, and we'll ride a cab together to your work and then Sally and I will go on to my apartment. We'll come by your office after we are done."


	3. Chapter 3

Joan smiled at Mauve as she brought Sally into the office. The little girl was obviously happy to be with the photographer, and Don himself had come to the office in an unusually good mood. The voluptuous redhead hoped that Don would finally find some happiness. God knows, he had had none with that ex-wife of his...oh, well...maybe now.

"Is Don in his office?" Mauve asked Joan.

"Actually he is in a meeting, but Peggy is available. She said that the two of you needed to go over the new campaign."

"Thanks. Could you watch Sally for a moment while I go find her?"

"Sure," Joan took Sally's hand. "We're old friends. Why don't we go see if we can find you a snack."

Mauve told Sally she would be back shortly and went in search of Peggy. She found her in her office with another woman that she recognized as Joyce, an assistant photo editor at Life. The two looked at one another with mutual dislike. Joyce had tried to hit on Robert, only to crash and burn. In retaliation, Joyce had tried to ruin his photographs, only to be thwarted by her boss walking in on her. Joyce would have been fired on the spot, but Robert persuaded her boss to give her another chance. Maeve had admired him for that, but she mistrusted Joyce and her beatnik friends. Peggy was traveling in dangerous circles whether she realized it or not.

"Sorry, Peggy, I didn't know you had company. I'll come back later."

"You don't need to leave on my account, Ms. Kincaid. It's been a long time...the last time being..."

"The last time being at my fiance's funeral."

"Yes," Joyce smirked. "Mr. Grant was a wonderful photographer and he will be sorely missed."

"Oh, don't play that with me. We both know you tried to ruin his photos when he rejected your advances."

"Tsk...Tsk. I don't know what you are talking about. To make such accusations is tantamount to slander. There is no one to back your story since my former boss left the country and your boyfriend is dead.

Peggy looked back and forth between the two women not having the slightest idea of what they were talking about. However, she didn't like the way Joyce was speaking to Mauve.

"Joyce...I think you had better leave. Ms. Kincaid and I have business to discuss."

Ignoring the warning in Peggy's voice, Joyce moved closer to Mauve. "I don't care for what you said to me and I want an apology."

"For what? The truth?" The two were so intent on the other they didn't realize that someone else had come into the room.

"Robert would have been with me if it hadn't been for you. I understood him better than you. You wanted to tie him down with marriage, and I knew that he couldn't really do his work unless he was free. His love for you got in the way of what he was meant to do. It's what got him killed."

Before Mauve could respond, Don's voice came from behind her. "Ok, that' s enough. You are leaving these offices now and I don't want to see you around here again." He roughly grabbed her by the arm and escorted her out. Mauve stood there shaken by the encounter and Peggy offered her a chair. Refusing the chair, Mauve began to walk out only to have Sally run up to her and hug her. She reached down to return the young girl's embrace and regained her composure. Don came back and guided Mauve and Sally into his office, where they sat down on his couch. Calling out to Allison to bring them something cold to drink, Don excused himself and went into Peggy's office.

Mauve could hear Don's raised voice in the other office and felt sympathy for Peggy. Don's secretary brought in two colas for Mauve and Sally and she sent a furtive glance at Mauve. "He'll do the same thing to you that he did to me. Don't be fooled, he's a son of a..." she stopped when she saw the wide-eyed look from Sally. Maeve felt bad for the pain that the other woman was obviously feeling but didn't want Sally to hear anymore. "We are not the same, you and I. Whatever it is you are going through, I am sorry. However, you are an adult and as such made your own decision. We live with the consequences of our decisions, and frankly, you need to get over it." Allison turned and rushed out of the office slamming the door behind her.

"Why was that lady so upset? I don't think she likes Daddy."

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Sally."

Don's daughter looked up at her with a grin on her face. "You like my Daddy and I know that he likes you."

"We like each other very much. We are friends."

"Do you sleep with my Daddy? Like my Mommy used to with him. Like she does with my stepfather. "

Trying not to let the shock show on her face, Mauve calmly put her hand under Sally's chin. "What would make you ask a question like that? Who have you been talking to?"

"A girl from school told me about it. It's called "doing it." It's when a man and a woman lie together and he pees into her."

"Have you tried talking to your mom about this?" Sally shook her head fearfully.

"No, I don't want to. She'll slap me."

"Slap you! Does your mom hit you?"

Looking down, Sally nodded. "Yes. I don't want to go back there. She hates me."

Mauve took her into her arms and tried to reassure. "She doesn't hate you."

Don entered his office and his heart melted at the scene before him. His affection for this woman deepened by the moment and he was glad that Sally had found someone she could talk to. Betty clearly couldn't relate to their daughter and she had no patience where Sally was concerned. The way Sally was treated reminded him of how he had been treated as a youth. He bent down and touched Sally's cheek. "Honey, can you go out and talk to Joan for a minute. She has something for you. Mauve and I need to talk."

"Ok, Daddy. " Sally hugged her father and went to find Joan, shutting the office door behind her.

"You ok?" Don sat down next to Mauve, taking her hands in his. 

"Yes. I shouldn't have let her get to me."

"She won't be in these offices again. I made that clear to Peggy. " He smoothed back her hair. "You do know that she was wrong. Robert died in a tragic accident, not because of you. Just know that he must have died happy, knowing that he had found love with someone like you."

"I know that, Don. I do know that Robert was more of a gypsy, travelling from place to place. I wanted the house with the white picket fence. I don't think Robert would have been happy with that type of life."

Having met Robert, and having had a few conversations with him over beer and cigars, Don knew she was right. The man had loved the thrill and risk of war, which had made him so good at his job.

"Well, the house with the white picket fence isn't always what it is cracked up to be. I'm proof of that."

They smiled at each other for a moment. "Nothing is what it is cracked up to be for any of us, Don."

"Well, whatever else, honey, maybe our white picket fences didn't work out with Betty and Robert, but who knows what the future holds." His heated glance at her spoke volumes, but they both knew that anything more serious between them would have to wait. Mauve still wasn't over Robert, and Don was willing to wait for her. This was something new to Don, since Don Draper never waited for anything. He usually got what he wanted without even trying. Well, nothing really worth having comes easy. In the meantime, she would be in his life as a friend and companion, without the sex. Don also knew that he would have to change his habit of bedding whatever female was available. Truth be told, Don was tired of the emptiness of such encounters and was willing to be celibate until such a time he found a more fulfilling relationship, hopefully with Mauve.


	4. Chapter 4

Don turned to Mauve after he had parked in front of the house that Betty and her new husband were living in.

"Now are you sure that you want to do this? You know how Betty is going to be." He was concerned for her but he really wanted her at his side for moral support while dealing with Betty's usual unpleasantness. He was tired of facing it alone.

"Don, I'm coming with you. I can handle Betty. I'm not going to let you do this alone."

"You know she thinks we are a couple rather than just friends. Can you handle that?"

Mauve drew his head to hers and kissed him, shocking both of them. Before she could pull away from him, Don drew her closer and kissed her deeply. At first she was stiff in his arms, but then she found herself responding to him. When they finally broke away from each other, both breathless, they looked at each other in wonderment.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, Mauve, we are not just friends."

Shaking her head in confusion, Mauve looked at him helplessly. "Don, I do care for you...but..."

"Never mind, sweetheart," Don sighed with frustration. "Let's go get this thing over with, so we can get the kids and go on our picnic."

As they walked up the walkway, Mauve took his hand which surprised him. He squeezed it and decided that this small concession was worth the last six months of waiting for Mauve to acknowledge that she wanted to be with him. Don knew she cared for him but she couldn't seem to shake the ghost of Robert Grant.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple. How sickening!" Don almost winced at the sound of Betty's voice but Mauve moved closer to him and took his arm.

"Hello, to you too, Betty, "Mauve said in a deceptively sweet voice. "How are you and the new husband? You'll forgive me if I don't recall his name."

A grey-haired man of average height, came to stand next to Betty. He offered his hand to Mauve. "I'm Henry Francis. I was an admirer of Robert Grant's work. I believe you and he were engaged. I'm sorry for your loss."

A sound of exasperation came from Don. "Could we just have the children? We need to get going." He couldn't stand the man who had married Betty and didn't want him trying to work his charm on Mauve.

"I'll get them," Henry Francis went into the house to fetch the children.

"I guess you got over Robert's death quick, Mauve and are moving on. I never expected you to be foolish enough to fall for Don," Betty said in a simpering voice.

"Why, Betty, I could never move on as fast as you did. Weren't you with Henry Francis even before you divorced Don? And then you married right after the divorce. Robert died over a year ago, and Don and I were friends for sometime before becoming an item. He helped me through my grief unlike others I thought were my friends." Moving into the curve of Don's arm, she nestled against him. "I don't know what I would have done without him."

Betty's mouth gaped open, and not knowing what to say, she shut up. Don tightened his arm about Mauve and smiled at her gratefully. Sally and Bobby excitedly came running up to them. Betty just told Don to have them home on time the next day, and stalked off into the house with Henry Francis following close behind.

* * *

Don lay with his head on Mauve's lap, watching the kids play in the creek. He decided to bring up something he had been wanting to talk to her about.

"Mauve, you told Betty that we were an item. Are we?"

"Don, I told you..."

Pulling her down beside him, Don propped himself up on his elbow. "It's been over a year and a half since Robert died. We've been seeing each other for over six months. I know you want me as much as I want you." To prove his point, Don drew her body against his and kissed her with even more ardor than he had in the car earlier. She couldn't resist him, and reacted to him with an equal fervor. Ending the kiss, Don handed her a small box which he had been hiding until the right moment. Mauve shook her head, but opened the box to find a vintage diamond solitaire engagement ring that she had admired in an antique shop on Broadway that they had gone into. Tears blurred her vision and she felt humbled that Don cared so much to make such an intimate gesture. Not sure what to make of the tears, Don decided to continue his speech even in the face of rejection. "Mauve, I love you and I want you to marry me. I never believed in real love until now, with you. I'm tired of being alone and I want you with me. "

Carefully measuring her words, Mauve looked intently into his eyes. "Don, I love you too. So much so, it scares me to death. I can hardly remember what Robert looks like anymore, because it is always your face I see, you that I am thinking of, you I am wanting."

"Then, sweetheart, what is the problem?"

"Don, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" He cupped her face with his hand. "I think you know that there have been no other women. Is that what it is?

"No, Don. I don't want to lose you like I did Robert." She buried her head in his chest and allowed him to draw her into a close embrace. He caressed her hair and rubbed his hands comfortingly across her back.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mauve. I want to be with you and the kids. I'm here and I won't leave you. I've seen my fair share of war and want nothing to do with it. All I want is a simple peaceful life with you. Let me show you that we can have such a life. I know that you love my children and you would be a good mother to them. You would provide all of us stability and nurturing that we don't have. In return, I will love and protect you. Will you let me do that?"

Mauve looked up at him with a trembling smile. "Alright, Don. I'll marry you. I don't want us to be apart anymore. I can't deny what we feel for each other." Don slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Mauve and you can trust that I will be faithful to you. That will never be an issue with us. I haven't been with another woman since that first day you came into my office six months ago."

"I know that, Don. You don't have to reassure me of that. The past is the past and will remain there as far as I am concerned." They kissed again and then stood up and walked hand in hand to go tell Sally and Bobby.


	5. Chapter 5

Don was sitting on a couch in Mauve's apartment reading a book on Chinese culture to help him figure out how to woo one of latest clients. Mauve was looking over some photographs she had just taken for a story done on the Hippie Movement, a subculture similar to that of the Beatniks. Even though Mauve didn't care for the drug use and liberal views of the Beatniks and Hippies, she could appreciate some of their ideals, such as world peace and the appeal of Eastern philosophy. Robert and some of his photographer buddies had gone to a Buddhist monastery because the serenity of the religion had appealed to them, in contrast to the madness and violence of war.

The phone rang and Mauve put aside her photos to go answer it. Her face brightened as the caller on the other line identified himself as Brian Shea, one of Robert's closest friends and fellow war photojournalist. Hearing the excitement in her voice, Don put aside his book and his curiosity was peaked when he saw how lit up her face was. After a few moments, she hung up the phone and turned to him.

"Well," Don said, a bit perturbed. "Are you going to tell me who that was?"

"His name is Brian Shea, an old friend of Robert's and mine. He's in town, and wants to see me. I haven't seen him since Robert's funeral."

"Does he know about us?"

Mauve shook her head. "I don't think so. I think he just wants to talk over old times."

"Come here, " Don gestured her over to him, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Mauve, I really don't want you going alone to meet him. You are going to be my wife and I don't think it is appropriate."

"Don't be silly, Don. Nothing is going to happen. It was never that way for us. The only two men that I have ever loved were Robert and, now you."

Don looked at her solemnly. "Still, Mauve, if you are going to meet him, I want to be there. I just don't want to take any chances. "

"Alright," she laughed. "I'll call him and set it up for tomorrow night. Does that suit you, my love?"

"Very much so," he said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Mauve showed up to the French restaurant that Brian picked out, a stunning vision in a green silk evening dress. Her honey brown hair was swept back in a simple chignon knot. Don was running late, so Mauve left without waiting for him. She knew he wasn't pleased but she wasn't going to stand Brian up. A tall man with dark blond hair and brown eyes approached her, creating a stir among the females, who eyed his muscular frame with blatant interest. Mauve was used to it with the way women usually reacted toward Don, who was quite an attractive man, but she felt protective of Brian, because she knew that he didn't care for the attention. His parents had been famous movie stars, and his father had been a notorious womanizer. Brian had spent his entire life trying to escape the shadow of his father, and had finally found his niche in Indochina with other war photographers. There he was accepted for himself, and he had gravitated quickly toward Robert. The two had become close friends, and often Brian spent time with Robert and Mauve when he could have been out on a date with one of the many women who threw themselves at him. Brian was actually quite shy and was very much a gentleman. Mauve had always called him a sweet, sweet man. Robert's death had really hurt him, and Brian had gone into hiding right after. No one had really known where he was, though Mauve had heard he had gone to Bali where he lived as a beachcomber.

"Mauve, you look lovely." Brian embraced her affectionately and led her to their table. After they were seated, Mauve just stared at him, disturbed by the sadness and loneliness she saw in his eyes.

"Brian, are you alright?"

He smiled wearily. "Yes, Mauve. I'm just tired from the flight. It's so good to see you. It reminds me of..."

Mauve put her hand over his. "I know, Brian. It makes me think of Robert too."

"Well, " he sighed. "Where is this man of yours?"

"He is running late with a meeting. He works at a prominent advertising firm. He and his partners have worked very hard to make it into what is. They started out only about a year ago with one client and now are one of the best firms in the country. Don is very good at what he does."

"Advertising?" Brian looked disapprovingly at Mauve. "Mauve, you have changed. Advertising deceives people, makes them want what they don't need. You and Robert and I used to scoff at such things."

"Brian, I'm proud of what Don does. Advertising can be used for good things also. It is a mode of persuading people to try products or to be open to new experiences. It can be a way of bringing an idea or cause to the public's attention. It's called mass media and can be used to bring what is being promoted to the attention of more people."

"It's nice to know you think so well of what I do. I should have you in my next ad campaign with me, sweetheart." Don kissed her cheek and took a seat next to her. He proffered his hand to Brian, and the two men exchanged introductions.

"So, Mr. Shea," Don pulled his chair closer to Mauve's and put a possessive arm about her shoulders. "You don't approve of my line of work. "

"Call me Brian. You don't mind if I call you Don? I don't go with all the formalities." The waiter came and they all ordered drinks. Mauve looked concernedly at Don because she was aware that he had been limiting his alcohol intake. He patted her shoulder and she relaxed under his reassuring smile. Brian shifted uncomfortably at the obvious affection between the two. This was not what he had been expecting upon coming back into Mauve's life. As Don turned back to him, Brian continued the conversation that had been interrupted. "It's not for me to approve or not approve. I just don't think that most advertising is honest. Advertising to me just promotes materialism, causing people to think that they need something that they don't. Maybe I'm cynical because I've seen so much death and atrocities committed in war. My photos don't show the half of it. But in the presence of all the horror, I saw people that were content to just have their basic needs satisfied, such as going to bed with a full stomach, and having a place to sleep. It was very humbling to see such an attitude from a people that knew that they could be brutally killed any day."

Both Don and Mauve were both moved by what he said, and Mauve really hurt for him, because she recognized the look of pain in his eyes. It was the same look Robert had always had after coming back to her when he returned from his trips into Indochina.

"I understand where you are coming from, Brian, and I greatly respect what you and Robert have done in risking your lives to get these photos to the public to reveal what is really going on over there in Vietnam. I served in Korea, and I've seen the horrors of war firsthand. It is not an experience I would choose to repeat." Don leaned back in his chair. "Mauve tells me that you were a fashion photographer in Paris at one time. That is a form of advertising, isn't it? You were promoting the fashion line that you were taking pictures of."

Brian smiled, seeing that he had found a worthy opponent in Don. He should have known that Mauve wouldn't have chosen anything less than the best. "Point taken."

"Advertising can be both good and bad. I'm not arguing that there are negative points as well. I have done many campaigns that are absolute nonsense, but sometimes you have to sift through the trash to get to the gem. Eventually, I plan to open my own agency and be able to pick and choose my clients. Selling cold cream for ladies or cigarettes that can kill you, will not be among my choices."

They all ordered dinner and had light conversation. Don was impressed with Brian just as he had been with Robert. What they did as photojournalists took guts and a strong stomach. However, he knew that the man cared for Mauve and that she had a strong affection for him. Don didn't like it very much, but he knew he would have to put up with it for Mauve's sake. Though Mauve had committed to starting a new life with him and his children, he realized that she still had attachments to her past life with Robert. He could push the issue, but didn't want to take the chance of losing her. Don couldn't bear that. They had come too far. After saying their farewells, Brian asked if he could speak to Mauve privately. Don inclined his head and went to wait by the cab.

"Mauve, I'm going back to Indochina and I'm compiling film for a documentary. I'd like you to come with me and help me. I don't want you in the war zones. I just want you to come with me into the villages and help me get the people's story. They are the real victims and their side needs to be told. This would be a good opportunity for you as a photographer and I'd like you to be there with me."

Mauve shook her head slowly. "Brian, I appreciate you asking but I couldn't. I'm going to marry Don and be mother to his children and any we have of our own. I love him and I want to be with him. You and Robert were always the wanderers, the adventurers, not me. I've always wanted the home and family. With Don I have that. I wish you success, Brian, but I can't go with you."

Brian's face was filled with disappointment, but he didn't say anything more to persuade her. He embraced her goodbye. "I hope everything works out for you. It's obvious this is what you want. I'll call you before I leave. If you need to reach me in Indochina, you can go through Time magazine."

She traced his cheek with her hand. "Brian, I really hope you understand. Part of me goes with you, and I want you to stay in touch. I care for you deeply and want you in my life. I think you would really like Don if you gave it a chance. "

"I do like him, Mauve, and I know he loves you just as you love him. That is part of the problem and why I can't be around you as much as I'd like."

She was frozen in shock and remorse that she hadn't realized Brian's feelings before.

"Don't worry about it, Mauve. I'll live. I've always cared for you, even when you were with Robert. My feelings for you and my hurt at the death of one my closest friends drove me to run to Bali. I came back never thinking that you would have met someone else. Live your life and be happy. I'll keep in touch, but I won't be visiting very much. I think you can understand that." They gave each other one last embrace, and Mauve went to where Don was waiting. He had an idea of what had happened but he wanted to hear it from her. "What just happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Don, please just hold me."Don pulled her into his arms and held her while she composed herself. Once she had done so, Don helped her into their cab and told the driver to go to his apartment. She didn't protest, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Once they arrived at the apartment building, Don paid the cab driver and helped her upstairs. He prepared them both a drink, and then sat beside her on the couch.

"He wanted you to go with him, didn't he?"

Mauve nodded unable to look at him. "Yes. He also admitted to having feelings for me. "

Don sighed. "I figured that. It was fairly obvious the way he looked at you through dinner."

"How could I have not known, Don. I feel so bad for him."

Taking her hands in his, Don forced her to face him. "Do you love him?"

"I care for him deeply, but you are the one I love and want to be with."

Relieved, Don lightly kissed her. "I know you feel for him, sweetheart, but there is nothing you can do. Just be his friend and allow him to do what he must."

"Don, I want to be with you tonight. I need you to make love to me."

"No, sweetheart. I want to make love to you more than anything, but the time is not right. I want us to be married and do this right. "

"Don, I want to be married as soon as possible. I don't want a big wedding, just a small one with our closest friends and I'd like Brian to walk me down the aisle since my father is dead."

"Sweetheart, do you think that is a good idea? I mean the man is love with you."

"Don, I want him there. He is the closest thing I have to family. It will also cement the fact that I am with you, and help him to move on to someone else."

"Ok, Mauve." Don smiled at her. "You would not be a woman to easily get over."

"Nor would you be an easy man to forget, Mr. Draper."

Don slid his finger down her arm. "We can married next weekend, or the one after that. I guess we'll have to move into the new house sooner."

"Thank you, Don. I just don't see why we should wait any longer."

"I can either. In just a week or so, you'll be Mrs. Donald Draper. Hard to believe."

"Believe it, my love." Mauve placed her lips on his with a warm promise of times to come.


End file.
